1. Field
The following description relates to medical image processing technology, and more specifically, to a medical image processing apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
The displays of ultrasonic diagnostic equipment currently being used in hospitals only has the capability to display captured images in a simple manner. Using this equipment, a user directly observe the ultrasonic images as they are consecutively output and determines those ultrasonic images used to identify/diagnose diseases. As a result, the user is required to directly process a large amount of data with their eyes. Consequently, a user's skill and degree of fatigue directly affect the diagnosis result.
When diagnosing with the ultrasonic images, the user analyzes a region of interest (ROI) and recognizes the difference between the image of a previous frame and the image of a current frame based solely on the user's memory of the previous frame. Thus, a way to help the user to easily and precisely recognize the differences between frames is required.